PlayStation All-Stars Extreme
__NOWYSIWYG__ |image = Logo= Official logo by: Cpend7 - Edited on Paint.NET |-|Poster= Official poster by: Cpend7 - Edited on Paint.NET |developer = Sony Interactive Entertainment SIE Santa Monica Studio Bluepoint Games Colin Entertainment, Ltd. |publisher = Sony Interactive Entertainment |platforms = PlayStation 4 The V² |genre = Fighting, action |series = ''PlayStation All-Stars'' |engine = Unreal Engine 4 |predecessor = ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' (2012 - PS3 and Vita) |released = November 15, 2022 November 15, 2022 November 20, 2022 November 20, 2022 November 24, 2022 November 24, 2022 |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |media = PlayStation 4 optical disc The V² optical disc |manual = [[PlayStation All-Stars: Extreme/Manual|''Check it here!]] |input = DualShock 4 V-Raptor }} ''“We must do it for the match by… Long Live Play.” —The game's tagline PlayStation All-Stars: Extreme is an upcoming 2022 fighting action video game on the PlayStation 4 and The V², it was developed by Sony Interactive Entertainment (also published), SIE Santa Monica Studio, Bluepoint Games and Colin Entertainment, Ltd. PlayStation All-Star: Extreme was the remake version from the 2012 PlayStation 3 and Vita video game ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale''. Plot Adventure Mode - ''The Great Polygon War'' Arcade TBA. Gameplay PlayStation All-Stars: Extreme is a fighting gameplay and the remake of ''Battle Royale'', similar to the Nintendo's ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Up to four players can battle each other using characters from various Sony franchises with the recurring fighters in Battle Royale is ''God of War'', ''PaRappa the Rapper'', ''inFAMOUS'' and ''Sly Cooper'', with the third-party characters like ''BioShock''. It featured with new playable or background characters ''Crash Bandicoot'', ''Spyro'', [[wikipedia:Tomba!|''Tomba!]], [[wikipedia:Vib-Ribbon|''Vib-Ribbon]] and many of Sony or third-party franchises, along with two characters appeared in the game who was originally appear as DLC in Battle Royale was Abe from ''Oddworld'' and Dart from ''The Legend of Dragoon'' until been scrapped. The PlayStation Avatar is the first customizable character and debut in Extreme, it have all four fighting styles from Fighter, Swordsman, Gunsman and Mage similar to Nintendo's Mii, the avatar is later available as profile avatar on the PlayStation 4 menu. Battles take place on a 2D plane, with players able to freely move around a stage to approach or escape their opponents. Different attacks are performed by pressing one of three attack buttons in combination with a directional input. Players damage their opponents to receive "AP" orbs that build up a power meter at the bottom of the screen. Players can also find orbs scattered across the stage during the match, or can perform throw attacks to remove AP orbs from their opponents. Earning enough power allows players to use one of three levels of special attacks named "Super Moves" which can be used to defeat opponents and earn points. Level 1 super moves have the lowest AP cost but typically cover a short range and can only hit one character; in contrast, Level 3 supers require significant amounts of AP but have an extended duration time and can potentially defeat multiple opponents before they expire. Group TBA. Solo Extreme is featured more modes on solo that was shared or different in Battle Royale. Arcade was an single-player mode which the player must defeat several randomly-selected opponents and/or with ally, followed by a character-specific rival battle and ultimately, a battle against the game's main antagonist and final boss, Polygon Man. Unlike in Battle Royale where it used the same repeated stages, on Extreme it was make it random stages and feature with six of three mini-games, the first is Break the Targets! or Land on the Platforms, second is Home-Run! or Grandstander and third is PlayStation Avatar Battle Royale or Race to the Finish which it was available in other mode of Stadium. All-Stars Match is an unlockable match which puts the player up against every playable character in the game, TBA. TBA. Adventure Mode: ''The Great Polygon War'' Extreme is featured the story mode called "The Great Polygon War" (short word for; TGPW), This mode features unique character storylines and numerous side-scrolling levels and bosses to fight, as well as cut scenes explaining the plot. TGPW introduces the group of various antagonists from the PlayStation franchises called Polygon Armies from Doctor Neo Cortex with Uka Uka from ''Crash Bandicoot'', Doctor Nefarious from ''Ratchet & Clank'', Clockwerk from ''Sly Cooper'' and more, led by the Polygon Man is to take over the world until the protagonists must stop them before something is happened. The gameplay is very similar to ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary, TGPW has a team system for the characters, with a limited choice of characters at the beginning of the mode. Others join the team as the game progresses, while some characters may leave the team temporarily. Most characters start off with their own teams, but the teams merge occasionally until they become a unified team by the end of the game. In cooperative multi-player, once one player loses a life, an ally can take his or her place until the number of lives run out. If there are no lives left and player one is defeated, the game is interrupted, with the choice of starting again from the previous "door" the player passed through or quitting. The Great Polygon War is featured a new gameplay was the "Damage ratio" which it shared the same bar like "Super Moves" but can changed the color the bar which the beginning is white is none until when the bar changed to red and darker red shown for much or higher of the damage and even easily knocked out by enemies and bosses attacks at far distance and will be K.O.'ed off-screen like Super Smash Bros. but without percentage, the "Damage ratio" will be available in Group or Solo matches as the entire stages was changed for platforms and hazards during in development. Online Match Extreme allows players to play with or against distant opponents and friends across the world online, TBA. Vault Vault is the only mode in Extreme where it could play musics, character description about origins and gameplay, watch all cutscenes of character's introduction/victory/losing/rival/ending and the entire The Great Polygon War cutscenes only you have to completed it. It was also featured the "Untitled classic games name" that you can play classic PlayStation games from ''Crash Bandicoot'', ''Spyro the Dragon'' and more for the character's origins but it only shown one level or a time limit. Characters Playable Non-playable Tier list TBA. Items Stages Changes from ''PSASBR'' *It was starring new characters from both PlayStation or multi-platform (only with PlayStation will be featured), including with both character was originally appeared on ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' as DLC is Dart Feld from ''The Legend of Dragoon'' and Abe from ''Oddworld'' series until both we're scrapped. Then later as PlayStation All-Stars: Extreme released, both Abe is starter and Dart Feld is unlockable fighters. *The Arcade Mode is featured animated cutscenes in both introduction and ending of each characters instead of still-images. *The PlayStation Avatar is their first debut of ''PlayStation All-Stars'' series as you can created your own character from different attack styles like Fighter, Swordsman, Gunsman and Mage. It can fight against various playable characters in Arcade. *Evil Cole MacGrath has been removed due he was an similar to Cole MacGrath, however his evil form was only appeared as Cole's costume. *The stages will added more musics from three or four with the secondary hazards. *TBA. Soundtrack Galleries File:PSASE_original_cast.png|The entire cast from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale File:V2App_PSASE.png|The V² app PSASE PS4 cover.png|PlayStation 4 box cover PSASE V2 cover.png|The V² box cover Credits *Cpend7 - Creator *Exotoro - Special thanks for allowed PSASE as The V² port Trivia *The official demo was released in November 15th, 2021 as free download on both PlayStation Store and V Shop. **Only six fighters are available for playable is Kratos, PaRappa, Sweet Tooth, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro and Sora. **Three stages was available is Hades, Blackrock Stadium and Dojo, however it will selected random. *It was been released for the 10th anniversary from the ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' release. *There are few scrapped and rejected ideas in early/mid/final development. **It was going to feature DLC for characters and stages, but it was scrapped that was going to be unlockable instead. **There is going to have six or possibly eight players, but it was scrapped due the PlayStation 4 and V² console only had four players, thought it was also only shown in one of mini-game PlayStation Avatar Battle Royale where you fighting five PlayStation Avatars each which it was the total of six character slots. *TBA Names in other languages Copyright ©2022 Sony Computer Entertainment America LLC. "PlayStation All-Stars: Extreme" is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment America LLC. Developed by Colin Entertainment Ltd., Inc. and Bluepoint Games, Inc. Third party characters and trademarks are incensed courtesy of their respective owners and protected by copyright and trademark laws. "PlayStation", "PS4" and the "PS" Family logo are registered trademarks of Sony Computer Enterinment, Inc. "SONY" and "make believe" are trademarks of Sony Corporation. Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:V2 Games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment Category:Colin Entertainment, Ltd. Category:Playstation All-Stars Category:Fighting Games Category:Action Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Sony Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Remakes Category:PlayStation All-Stars: Extreme Category:2022 Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Rated PG Games Category:Rated B CERO Games Category:Cpend7's Stuff